


Приметы и традиции

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O влиянии отдельно взятого килта на отдельно взятую половую жизнь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приметы и традиции

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа  
> *Сатурн - имеется в виду церемония награждения Saturn Awards

  
**Окленд. Новая Зеландия. Ноябрь 2012**

— Ты точно не мерзнешь? — спрашивает Ричард, передавая Грэму стакан с местным — оклендским — вариантом пепси, который отдает безумной смесью кипариса и водорослей.  
— Неа, — тянет тот, бросая в рот еще одну чипсину. Местные называют эти хрустящие ломтики как-то по-другому, но Ричард забыл записать, а спрашивать вроде как неловко: он в эту страну работать приехал, а не развлекаться, хотя у Питера на этот счет свое мнение. В пятницу их жизнерадостный режиссер ворвался в обеденный павильон, где совершенно обессиленные съемочная группа и актерский состав вяло ковырялись в тарелках, забрался на стул и толкнул прочувствованную речь в стиле Бильбо Бэггинса про важность сплоченности и командного духа, а в заключение достал из-за спины пачку билетов на воскресную игру местной бейсбольной команды. Ричард предпочел бы поспать подольше в свой единственный выходной, но как было ослушаться режиссера?

— Зараза криворукая! — присоединяется Грэм к раздосадованному вою стадиона, когда баттер нарочито подставляет биту под мяч, — ты ослеп, парень?! Стра-а-айк!  
Он откидывается на жестком пластиковом сиденье. От этого движения подол тяжелого темно-синего килта задирается, потом ещё выше, обнажая светлую кожу бедер, накачанных беготней в двадцатипятикилограммовом костюме, и Ричард забывает про бейсбол. Это — Ричард даже не знает толком, что именно «это» и есть ли для этого вообще подходящее слово — началось у них недавно, и он все еще не очень уверен в том, какие именно границы ему позволено нарушать, и очень жалеет, что где-нибудь в сети нет пособия, как себя вести, когда встречаешься с мужчиной и партнером по съемочной площадке. Потому что без пособия остается слушаться собственных эмоций и тела, и если первые находятся в полном замешательстве, то второе более прямолинейно: в настоящий момент эта прямолинейность как раз упирается в молнию на джинсах, образуя внушительный бугор.

— Я в туалет, — говорит Ричард, вставая и запахивая полы ветровки, — тебе взять чего-нибудь на обратном пути?  
— Не, я в порядке, — кажется, что Грэм всецело поглощен игрой, но, когда Ричард, закрыв за собой дверцу кабинки — идет решающая подача и в уборной пусто — и со вздохом привалившись к прохладному кафелю, закрывает глаза, раздаются знакомые шаги и, прежде чем он успевает отреагировать, в кабинке становится тесно от большого горячего тела Грэма.  
— Ты пропустишь финал, — говорит он неуверенно, но Грэм лишь пожимает широкими плечами: — посмотрю запись по телеку.

Ричард кивает, облизывает губы и опускает глаза: взгляд Грэма прожигает его насквозь, и ему все еще немного страшно оттого, что его читают будто открытую книгу. Ричард смотрит на складки светлого свитера Грэма, на черный кожаный спорран на простой цепочке и вдруг как наяву видит, как тяжелый толстый член МакТавиша задевает головкой мягкую ткань килта, размазывая по ней тоненькую ниточку прозрачной смазки. Он сглатывает, в паху становится невыносимо тяжело. Его часто вздымающаяся грудь на вдохе почти касается груди Грэма. Этого _почти прикосновения_ так мало, а Ричард не знает, как попросить о большем, и не решается сделать первый шаг. Он втягивает в рот нижнюю губу, и это незначительное движение словно прорывает плотину. Грэм придвигается вплотную, притискивает его к стене и накрывает его губы жестким ртом. Спорран давит на пах, Ричард глухо стонет на выдохе и напор Грэма смягчается.

— Я взял бы тебя прямо здесь, — рокочет он Ричарду на ухо и прежде, чем тот успевает возразить, мол, дверь не заперта, в соседней кабинке шумит сломанный бачок, в стыках плитки видна ржавчина и резко пахнет отбеливателем, попкорном и мочой, усмехается: — но ты будешь против. К счастью, из нас двоих я меньший чистюля…  
Он опускается на колени и одним плавным движением расстегивает пуговицу и молнию на джинсах Ричарда. Отфильтрованный кондиционерами воздух холодит обнаженную кожу, но в следующее мгновение ее обжигает горячее дыхание. Сосет Грэм также, как целуется: напористо, жестко, надавливая языком именно там, где надо, открывая горло именно так, как надо — и Ричарду хватает всего нескольких секунд.

Рубашка задралась и кафель холодит кожу поясницы. Ноги дрожат, но Грэм одной рукой легко удерживает его в вертикальном положении. Другая рука ходит под килтом во вполне однозначном ритме. Подол елозит по раздвинутым бедрам, задевает высокие голяшки потертых рыжик ботинок, а потом Грэм выпускает его член изо рта и утыкается лбом в живот Ричарда.  
— Блядь… ох, блядь…  
Ричард мысленно с ним соглашается и думает, что надеть килт было очень удачной идеей.

**Dolby Theatre, Лос-Анжелес. Декабрь 2014**

Грэм совершенно точно над ним издевается. Лос-Анжелесская премьера завершающей части трилогии не просто важна — она мега-важна, и все же Ричард не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме подола жемчужно-серого килта, подмигивающего ему серебряной булавкой, и ног Грэма в высоких синих очень потасканных, очень стильных и очень брутальных ботинках. Он жмет руки, кивает, улыбается, терпеливо поворачивается из стороны в сторону перед ослепительными вспышками камер, когда доходит его очередь позировать фотографам перед постером фильма, в стотысячный раз отвечает на вопрос каково ему было играть гнома с его ростом и думает только о том, как зашелестит тяжелая ткань, когда он положит руки на бедра Грэма и поведет ладони вверх, открывая налитой багровый…

— Сюда, пожалуйста, мистер Армитидж! — его мягко подталкивают к остальному касту для общего снимка. Грэм понимающе ухмыляется ему из-за спин продюсеров.

Туалеты в фешенебельном Dolby Theatre пахнут дорогим одеколоном, розовой водой и безупречной чистотой полотенец для рук. И двери здесь — аллилуйя! — запираются. 

Они не виделись слишком давно и набрасываются друг на друга как два голодных зверя. Грэм, правда, вопросительно вздергивает бровь, положив руки на его дизайнерскую рубашку, но Ричард отрывисто кивает: обязательная часть программы позади, в зрительном зале погасили свет и он не планирует оставаться на афтер-пати. Грэм вытаскивает рубашку из брюк одним резким движением, разворачивает Ричарда лицом к стене — член трется о мягкую обивку из искусственной кожи — и наваливается сзади. Ричард чувствует жар его члена между своих ягодиц, раздвигает ноги, насколько позволяют спущенные штаны и, повернув голову, скользит жадным взглядом по напряженным мышцам бедра, когда Грэм ставит ногу на толчок, чтобы удобнее было двигаться. МакТавиш качается как не в себя и, признает Ричард, результат выглядит потрясающе.

Спорран Грэм поворачивает задом наперед, и Ричард слышит, как тот с каждым толчком шлепает Грэма по заднице. Секс получается быстрым, жестким и абсолютно охуительным. Когда они выходят из кондиционируемой прохлады кинотеатра на подземную парковку к ждущей Ричарда машине, жаркое влажное дыхание города окутывает их словно теплое покрывало. Этот город пахнет деньгами, вседозволенностью и похотью — обычно Ричард не очень любит этот запах, но завтра в шесть утра он улетает в Нью-Йорк и не знает, когда они снова увидятся. Даже резкий запах бензина кажется дорогим, затененное стекло, отделяющее водителя от салона, поднято, Грэм откидывается на широком кожаном сиденье и Ричард наконец кладет руку ему на бедро и скользит вверх, собирая серую шерсть килта красивыми складками.

Грэм с улыбкой запрокидывает голову и, наклоняясь, чтобы взять у него в рот, Ричард жалеет только о том, что не видит, как эта улыбка сменяется выражением блаженства. Он все еще не уверен, что так уж хорош в этом ремесле, несмотря на «обучающие видео» в интернете, но Грэм тяжело дышит и стонет, гладит его плечи большими сильными ладонями, и выплескивается горячо и солоно ему в рот за несколько секунд до того, как машина притормаживает у отеля. Ричард, вытирая большим пальцем края губ, возвращает подол на место — все-таки удобная штука эти килты.

**Берлин. Февраль 2016**

— Значит, тоже будешь на Сатурне*?  
В трубке слышен отдаленный гул большого города: Грэм вернулся в LA заключать контракты.  
— Ага, — ворчит МакТавиш, и Ричард как наяву видит, как он недовольно обмахивается подолом липнущей к торсу футболки, — будем раскручивать второй сезон… или третий уже, не помню. А что, предлагаешь подружиться столиками? — в голосе его слышна усмешка, и Ричард тоже улыбается: здорово, что работа снова сводит их вместе, пусть и не на одной площадке.   
— Вроде того. Знаешь, просьба одна есть, — он торопливо облизывает губы и снова жалеет об отсутствии пособия «как рассказать о своих тайных желаниях мужчине, с которым вы пять лет состоите в отношениях».  
— Весь внимание, — рокочет Грэм, и Ричард отчаянно хочет чувствовать его дыхание на мочке уха.  
— У тебя есть парадно-выходной килт? Ну, знаешь, с такими еще надевают пиджаки и бабочки… — он смущенно замолкает и даже с другого конца света чувствует, как Грэм расплывается в улыбке.  
— Могу найти, а что?  
— Ну, — Ричард ерошит короткие волосы: слабый аромат геля, которым ему делают укладку для съемок, еще чувствуется на ладони, — это уже примета вроде как: если мы идем куда-нибудь вместе и ты надеваешь килт, все как-то… ну… весело, что ли, проходит.  
Он уверен, что Грэм знает про заливающий его щеки жаркий румянец, и довольный хохот в трубке это подтверждает.  
— Я понял, Рич, — говорит он, отсмеявшись, и понижает голос, — превратим приметы в традиции, а?  
И Ричард соглашается.


End file.
